


Comfort

by otomes_and_tears



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Ezarel and Valkyon appear but only towards the end, Gen, No Beta, Pre-Canon, kind of an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomes_and_tears/pseuds/otomes_and_tears
Summary: Posted originally on tumblr (@otomes-and-tears)





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Posted originally on tumblr (@otomes-and-tears)

Nevra’s first months in Eel were rough.

The training was hard and strenuous, and he could tell a couple of his superiors weren’t fond of him considering all the extra work he had to put on.

It didn’t really bother him, though. He was glad to have the opportunity to make a home for himself and his little sister _far_ from where they came from. So, he put a smile in his face and went through it with no complaints.

Nevra was gifted in stealth and combat, and his previous experience in Yaqut often came in handy during his missions. It didn’t take too long for his superiors start noticing his proficiency and using his abilities in more… Difficult missions.

It wasn’t too bad at first— He _was_ already used to the bloodshed. And it was easier to justify doing these kinds of jobs to the Eel guard than to the vampire clan.

At least Karenn was safe.

At least he could guarantee she wouldn’t have to do this to survive.

At least he could ensure she had some semblance of a childhood.

So, he kept his mind blank and avoided putting too much thought on what he was being asked to do. Tried to ignore the crushing guilt that followed him everywhere and tried to keep his mind off the horrors of the battlefield. His favourite method was by far spending time with ladies (and occasionally, gentlemen), but it wasn’t exactly foolproof. Those nasty thoughts always found a way to make their way into the surface, even when he tried his best to suppress them.

It eventually got too bad for him to ignore it anymore— He reached his breaking point during a mission, where they had to go through what was left of a massacred village in order to retrieve a couple of ancient artefacts that they believed were there. Losing his composure in front of his teammates was embarrassing, but he simply couldn’t take the guilt anymore.

As he kneeled to the floor, shaking so much he couldn’t stand on his legs, he felt a large hand on his back. Looking up he could see Valkyon, looking at him awkwardly, torn on whether or he should speak or not.

Ezarel came to the rescue, looking serious for once.

‘‘We don’t know what you’re going through.’’ He started, standing in front of him as to shield him from the view. ‘‘But you’re clearly not okay.’’

Nevra wiped away some tears with his sleeve, trying to focus on what the elf was saying.

‘‘I won’t make you tell us anything, but know that… We’re here to help.’’ Ezarel’s cheeks went red. He wasn’t used to this. ‘‘Even if you _are_ an overdramatic pain in the ass sometimes.’’

Nevra rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but laugh a little at his friend’s comment.


End file.
